A series of unfortunate events
by Lightningblade49
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal trip to the local bar, but it turns into something far more wild. Crack fic Note: was a co - op fic from chapter 5 onwards I writing it by my self so expect more randomness.
1. The beginning of Chaos

Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon

Title:A Series of Unfortunate Events

Summary:It was supposed to be a normal trip to the local bar, but it turns into something far more wild.

Authors: AquilaTempestas, Skarrow, and Lightningblade49

This is pure crack, and is no way meant to be taken seriously and is definitely different from the norm with authors taking turns to write a sentence.

LB49: Enjoy the weirdness.

.

A champion, an elite four and a trainer walk into a bar.

Which lead to fifty thousand volts straight to the nipples.

The rampage that followed engulfed the building in flames.

A passer-by tried to help put out the flames but mistook his keg of gasoline for water.

Sydney's fireworks came early.

The drunken patrons who escaped rejoiced.

Giovanni inspected the site.

Unfortunately, Giovanni couldn't find anything good about the place.

The world was soon ravaged by landmines, and their only solace was frolicking.

Lysandre skipped by.

His rad dance skills kept him alive.

He spotted Cyrus doing something strange.

Lysandre inquired what Cyrus was doing.

Cyrus tells Lysandre that he is contemplating the meaning of life.

Doing the sprinkler did not constitute the meaning of life in his eyes.

Lysandre said, 'you are a fool' and went off on his own merry way.

Lysandre failed to see the oncoming baby stroller.

The baby asked, "Are you my new daddy?"

Lysandre was shocked.

He complete missed the holy hand grenade being lobbed by the baby.

"Bye new daddy!" The baby waved.

In the distance, Ghetsis cackled.

As Lysandre's perfect hair was ruined by the holy grenade blast.

Who was soon consumed by a land mine.

Ghetsis grins to himself, pleased with his new plan of wiping out the world.

Soon the world was ravaged by Ghetsis, and their only solace was Taco Bell.

He was now free to run nude on the beaches in front of the Taco Bell store.

Fortunately, it was a nude beach and running around naked was not frowned upon.

Unknown to him Cyrus had survived and was planning an assault from the ocean.

But first, he Cyrus paused at the sight of the Taco Bell.

He felt hungry all of a sudden.

The sweet aromas drawing him through the door and was greeted with the site of Ash behind the counter.

"Welcome valued customer!" Ash greeted. "Unfortunately we're out of tacos. That nude guy bought them all."

Cyrus asks, "Do I have to be nude too to purchase from your shop?"

"No he just brought them all - and now allow Pikachu to show you the door!"

A man cosplaying as Pikachu appeared, preparing to push Cyrus out the door.

Cyrus feels a little disheartened by the fact he is not getting his meal.

Ash did not see his clients grief and ordered the fake Pikachu to use Thunderbolt using a Taser as Cyrus is stunned and thrown out the door.

Cyrus lands on the sand, still hungry.

He sees naked Lysandre race past, and feels tempted to join in the fun.

But the crippling hunger keep him sand bound.

He took solace in the fact the Taco Bell owner would not be joining them.

Ash was seen screaming being chased by a mob of angry customers.

Cosplay Pikachu walking sedately behind taser sparking with every step.

At least today could not get any worse he thought.

He lost conscious immediately due to Ash running in the opposite direction using his head as stepping stone screaming as he ran.

"Why could there not be girls at this beach when I set up shop!"

The trail of tears following Ash as the angry nude mob chased.

Fake Cosplay Pikachu continued to follow at a steady pace, knowing he was doing a bang up job for his master.

Now it was time to collect the body.

Gasping, Ash jolts up from his sleep.

Ash grabs his head in pain seems like he had too much to drink last night.

"What a weird dream, I thought world went to hell and who were those people?" Ash said grabbing his head.

"Hey there!"

Ash swiftly turns his head and sees something from a nightmare.

"Id like some more of your chicken tacos please!" Inquires the naked ginger-headed man laying beside him on his bed.

The site did not compute with him so he did what came natural in this situation he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

[LB49: Weird right lol, Reviews are much appreciated.]


	2. The Sacrafice of B

Disclaimer: We don't own Pokemon

Title: A Series of Unfortunate Events

Summary: It was supposed to be a normal trip to the local bar, but it turns into something far more wild.

Chapter 2 of the now 'Unfortunate Events' series. Again some random people have come together to continue on the epic adventure of Pokémon gone to hell one sentence at a time.

Returning Authors: Lightningblade49

The New Blood: Sunsorrow, Telli21, Ace of Spies, Acetheox, Brotaku98

LB49: There's 6 of us of this time so more chaos again, so feel free to enjoy taking a stab at who said what, this more pure crack so please enjoy.

.

Ash stubbed his toe on the bedframe.

The screaming intensified.

Lysandre waited patiently for a taco.

Misty came in singing "Shake it Off!".

She wasn't looking and she ran into a wall.

Ash rejoiced ignoring the pain.

He had to stop and laugh at Misty's demise.

Slowly, Misty handed Lysandre a taco and died on the floor.

Ash had a mood swing and began crying profusely.

Lysandre was impressed by hole left in wall by Ash's sudden exit.

He thanked Misty for the taco as well.

Lysandre ate his taco at Misty's funeral and said a beautiful eulogy.

He finished off by flying into the sun.

The fireworks put Sydney's to shame.

Everyone at the funeral applauded.

Except for Sydney, who cried.

Gary Oak showed up in his pyjamas.

Walking under the burning sun with a scallywag swagger.

Archie felt it necessary to punch him for using what he considered "pirate-exclusive jargon."

But Gary had a degree in not giving a fuck!

Because he's Gary Motherfucking Oak!

Maxie came over and started to flirt with Gary, so naturally Archie punched Gary in the face again.

Maxie then proceeded to laugh and call Archie short.

Archie didn't give a crap what the twig thought.

Gary, however, thought Maxie was insulting him and had his Pokémon maul the Magma leader.

Maxie slapped the shit out of his Pokémon because Maxie is a diva.

Ash saw the site after his run and couldn't believe they still existed.

Gary immediately showed off his badges to Ash after spotting him.

"I get what you get in ten years in two days!" Gary sung profusely.

Ash looks at them steals them and runs of saying "I'm off to challenge the elite four now"

Gary cries like a little bitch.

Archie sashays away fabulously.

Maxie follows after him.

Gary now alone says. "They are finally gone time to watch Oprah."

But was cancelled and had to watch Hello Kitty the movie.

Ash went to the Elite 4 and trumpeted the whole way there.

Then Pikachu shocked him half to death out of annoyance.

But was immune much to its further annoyance.

An Iron Tail to the head did the Job.

Pikachu's spirit entered into Ash's unconscious body for some fun.

Pikachu began to play games with his brand new opposable thumbs.

And became the thumb wrestling champion of the Pokémon world.

His entrance theme song was "Stronger" by Kanye west.

Even Kim Kardashian and her daughter came to see his fights.

Ash woke up in Pikachu's body, confused.

And that's how the new Pokémon rescue team was formed.

Ash missed his hat, but didn't mind the red scarf so much.

Dawn was even recruited as her Piplup, because the same thing happened to her apparently.

The pair soon found themselves feeling an odd magnetism between them, from two unseen Magneton's.

Ash (as Pikachu) farted and broke the mood completely.

Ash was pimp slapped to the moon taking the Magneton's with him from the magnetic pull.

One human shaped hole through the planet followed by two more did the deed.

*Blows up*

Ash then became his own little planet due to the magnetic pull the Magneton's created.

Soon, new Pokémon began to evolve on this new planet, and tales were told of the mighty halfling in the centre of their world.

This Halfling became known as Ashachu the almighty.

There was soon mass genocide from the enraged Clefairy who had learnt of the Moon's destruction.

Their dream in ruins.

There was chaos in the streets as the Doctor came in his Tardis to fix the paradox.

Arceus, feeling a great disturbance in the force, came down to investigate.

At that moment Ashachu fell from the heavens and cut Arceus head off and drank it's blood then said "I'm ur God now!"

But was quick to succumb to his Mothers whims and handed over his new Title to Mew.

Who fought over and over with the Helix fossil and Bird Jesus, Pidgeot.

Soon, the Dome fossil was resurrected by the boy who had taken it, bringing the might of the dome to the world.

Which forced Mew to gather the central republic democratic Union of Pokémon.

Magikarp wanted a seat at the table but was not given one, the constant slapping with the stool from it flopping around reminded them to much of breeding.

And while breeding was quite fun, they had to focus on the task at hand.

Due to the rage of being rejected, Magikarp evolved and joined the dome army.

The war raged on for six years until one day mew was forced to make a dire choice.

Mew forced her Legendries to pair off and mate, the new born Legendries gained new abilities including an extra evolution which was called 'Mega Evolution'.The stones we see attached to most Pokémon now and the keystone in mega rings are the eggs of Mew.

Gyarados stole one of Mews eggs, in order give himself a 'Mega evolution', because he envied his enemies.

So Mew gave two chosen warriors two mega stones to evolve when needed their mission was to save Christmas the team needed some happiness in there lives while fighting this losing battle.

But that was not needed.

They reconciled by sacrificing Justin Bieber to the soul of the universe.

Though the child was near worthless, he was accepted.

Mew and the doom became his family.

Which was a surprise to us all.

But that's just how life works sometimes.

Pikachu began training wild Pokémon in the art of thumb wrestling, and created a mighty nation of wrestlers.

They all became strong thumb wrestling warriors and there legend was forever known.

And that ended the tale of how an enraged poke female destroyed the moon, Made a teens life even more chaotic, A Maigikarp that went places, Mega evolution being born and destroying time itself. Remember kid's violence never solves anything, but it can make all things go to hell.

[LB49: Again Reviews would be appreciated to know if this drivel is remotely entertaining lol.]


	3. The Bieber

Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon

Title: A Series of Unfortunate Events

Summary: It was supposed to be a normal trip to the local bar, but it turns into something far more wild.

Chapter 3 in the series it's just getting more chaotic by the chapter which is excellent please enjoy.

Returning Authors: AquilaTempestas, Lightningblade49, Skarrow, & Sunsorrow

The New Blood: Lord Agravanne, Moonlit Houndoom, Stickersman50

LB49: There are 7 of us this time a new record, Once more feel free guessing who said what.

.

Despite regaining his body Ash was upset with the loss of his God Powers thanks to his controlling mother.

But one day, Ash happened across a notebook with the words "Death Note?" on the cover.

Inside the book was actually lyrics to all of Metallica's albums.

The soothing sounds of metal made his day but drove Mr mime up the wall.

Mr. Mime decided to steal the Death Note from Ash to stop this terrible torture.

He couldn't stop it because it was enchanted with the same spell that was used on the magical refilling punch bowl and the music then changed to Justin Bieber.

Which reminded him of said sacrificed child.

"Suddenly, the front door to the Ketchum residence smashed open!"

"M43, a Team Magma grunt appeared, wielding a flamethrower."

Seeing the lack of intimidation on Ash's face she pulled out a second, now having twice the fire power.

"Unfortunately the narrator didn't realize that M43 is a female, and thus her gender was forever rewritten."

Luckily, it was M25, dressed up as M43, who is actually a girl member so that was fine. (I dont understand either*Sweatdrop*)

Ash didn't give a crap who it was and had Pikachu zap him out the door, which the mouse was happy do.

The loss of his Thumb wrestling skill's had left him depressed, zapping people always made his mood improve.

The thunderbolt was more of a jolt, the return to his body had not done wonders on his power supply it was Zekrom all over again.

Ash told Pikachu this was why he'd wanted to evolve him so this shit would end.

Maxie was also hit by the thunderbolt and was fried to a crisp.

Ash started to wonder if crime lords were gay for him since they seemed to followed him like a stink.

The thunderbolt was caused by Zapdos who had enough of silly humans causing trouble.

Flannery was unaffected by the legendary as she was wearing a rubber duck suit.

Which Ash strangely found attractive but knew he be sleeping on the couch if he made a move on her, he wanted to sleep with his girl in his arms later tonight.

Flannery would have whacked him upside the head if he'd even breathed in her direction.

But never fear, Gary Oak was here to save the day!

Maxie woke up and saw the duck suit and ran away screaming.

Ash was more concerned in Gary's arrival then then the Magma runner, was he here to steal back the badges he stole?

Gary wasn't here for that- he'd sent his starter to the gyms and they'd replaced his badges in fear.

Gary was here because he heard Ash was in town, and wanted to personally invite the trainer to his Christmas Party.

Ash was unsure about going as it could be a trap set by Gary and Flannery.

But Pikachu had his answer for him. "I will not be around that bitch Umbreon, I don't want to be a father!"

Umbreon promptly threatened to kill Pikachu in an unpleasant manner if he did not attend with his trainer.

So he still went in the party.

Flannery was waiting to kill Ash for daring to look at her in her duck suit.

But was run over by a desperate mouse trying to escape her mast...I mean lover.

Gary was beginning to wonder why he even bothered - these people were crazy.

Gary would have invited Flannery if she hadn't been steamrollered like that.

Flannery who remained flattened , while Maxie cried because Archie had stolen his teddy.

That teddy bear was owned by Lance, the Dragon Master.

Pikachu was unable to escape from Umbreon and was soon corner so he took his stand. "I will not be a father, It will only get in the way of my training, take this my new finishing move! FINAL SHINE ATTACK!

Pulling back his hand and thrusting forward A electric beam burst forth from his palm spliting the heaven's destroying what remained of Ash's old planet.

Ash cried at his old homes destruction.

The oceans started rising again much to Archie's glee.

Mr. Mime had come over to comfort Maxie with the soothing sounds of Justin Beiber from the musical Death Note.

Archie decided to cuddle up to the stolen teddy beat but instead cuddled a Quilfish and poisoned himself.

Pikachu quickly wore a nurse dress and ran to treat Archie but then he thought "Why am i wearing a nurse's dress. I'm a real man!"

Yellow Diva was written across the back of the dress.

'A True warrior wears spandex!' he thought so he got a hold of a blue spandex suit instead.

Umbreon crawled out of the wreckage of the Shine Attack to laugh at him.

Archie looked dashing in his spandex suit until it got ripped.

But then Pikachu, who was just staring for the last five minutes at nothing ran to Archie and helped him, but then suddenly Geodude appeared him and yelled "Hiken!".

A giant fist made of fire nearly blindsided Pikachu but he was quick to dodge the ambush, and retaliated in kind putting up his dukes.

Geodude was suddenly distracted by Mr. Mime still playing Justin Bieber, and he had to go try and burn the death Note.

Archie screamed like a girl when the fire fist came down making him wet himself.

Pikachu quickly came out of the fire and then prepared his Final Shine attack once more.

Instead of firing his blast he charged beserker style at the geodude, cleaning up the soiled Archie in his path, the electric ball sparking with every step.

Geodude asked, "Don't you want to destroy the Bieber too?"

Maxie ran back in and collided with the flying Archie knocking them both out.

Pikachu made a battle cry and slammed his orb into the shocked Rock Pokémon! The explosion put Michael Bay out of business.

Everyone was out except Pikachu. So he quickly took the dragon balls and wished for Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff appeared like a magical fairy and ate Pikachu whole.

Maxie woke up and dragged Archie into a Sharpedo tank.

The Sharpedos had a feast on the suicidal fools.

Pikachu who was still in the stomach of Jigglypuff shouted out "Kamehameha!" and scattered the pink Pokémon's body like dragon balls.

The Sharpedo overflowed from their tank to devour what had been Jigglypuff.

Maxie ran from the Sharpedo but hit a glass door.

Mr Mime wanted revenge from all the crap that had been happening at this party, Delia was going to be so angry with him for not keeping control of the party.

But what could Mr. Mine do except for stand there and do nothing.

Or maybe, he could do the unthinkable... turn up the volume to blast Justin over the entire world.

Gary quickly keeled over at sound only just arriving fashionably late to his own shindig.

Archie laughed at Maxie only to get hit by rubber duck Flannery.

Flannery was soon knocked out by a Ko'd Geodude from a gloating Pikachu, completely missing Umbreon's approaching presence ready to pounce.

Umbreon had planned to murder Pikachu, but instead asked for his help in destroying the musical Death Note.

Unfortunately electricity didn't seem to work against the Bieber to their horror.

Mr. Mime suggested giving the Note to a super manly person so it would just go back to playing Metallica, but he warned that the awesome magic might make them faint after listening to Bieber so long.

The music Death Note turned out to be a real death note and when Pikachu wrote his and everyone's name and they all died.

But death could not hold the rodent, well it was more King Yemma sending Pikachu back to the living not wanting a second Vegeta in his mist.

Pikachu laughed crazily on top of the pile of dead bodies he had beaten death he was truly a god!

Umbreon was dead too so no more forceful talks of parenting, mean no snobby brats to get in the way of his training!

Ash just shook his head at the site of his Mouse laughing like an idiot.

Why he came to this party he didn't know, He had been standing there the whole time watching the chaos unfolding sipping on a mountain dew bottle he had brought from home.

"At least this party was entertaining." Shrugging his shoulder he turned to leave he wanted no more part in Pikachu's newest mood swing.

Sipping his drink he ignored Pikachu's gloating from the mountain of corpses as he started heading home.

"HAHAHAHA I Have finally become a Sup…..!"

A pissed off Mr Mime appeared behind the disturbed mouse knocking it out with a chop to the neck as it grumbled dragging the rat along with them home.

Delia was going to be furious.

Unseen to them a Pair of eyes watched from the shadows waiting, soon it would strike and its wish for a family will come true.

"Oh Pikachu did you really think you could escape me." Umbreon giggled as she stalked the group home waiting for her chance to pounce on her precious little mouse.

Meanwhile back at the party of rotting corpses the sound of whispered words could be heard underneath pile.

"Baby...baby...baby."

[LB49: Poor Pikachu he's going to lose it lol, Review, Fav, Follow.]


	4. The Last Party

Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon

Title: A Series of Unfortunate Events

Summary: It was supposed to be a normal trip to the local bar, but it turns into something far more wild.

Chapter 4 in the series I don't think I need say much about it at this point you know what to expect XD.

Returning Authors: Aquilatempestas, Lightningblade49, Shinypoochyena45, Stickersman50

LB49: Hopefully you enjoy the contribution we each put in one sentence at a time…. Yeah bad pun.

.

Whitney's Miltank jumped over the moon.

That was somehow the theme of Whitney's birthday party.

Maxie was squashed by Miltank.

Before getting squashed, he took a needle of adrenalin.

Whitney's Miltank had returned, but she was no longer the Miltank Whitney had raised from an egg - something had changed!

It had become Mega Miltank with extra teat action, much to Ash's Tauros envy who had been brought along by its trainer.

Tauros was smacked by Flannery for staring at Miltank.

But then Charizard who had also came with Ash rushed towards Flannery so he could take his friend's revenge.

But Gary Motherfucking Oak came to her rescue!

He decided to make use to his second degree of being a badass and spin kicked Charizard!

Flannery swallowed the rubber duck she was holding and started quacking.

Pleasing the patrons, who threw coins at her.

Soon she'd have enough to get herself a Magmortar then they can quack together.

Charizard had finally gained his composure after the kick and looked at the one responsible with a furious look and said.

"Damn that hurts...teach me how to kick like that!"

So he found a teacher - Giovanni!

But Giovanni did not have time to waste on a peasant and sent him on his way via delivery truck to the party.

Blaise a magma commander had snuck into the delivery truck as he was searching for Maxie.

Upon arrival Blaise fell out of the delivery truck and was immediately used as a stepping stool by Charizard.

Ash was laughing his ass off because his mighty Charizard was delivered and the crushed magma commander.

Charizard spotting his trainer did what came natural.

You all know how that song and dance goes.

Maxie cried having found Blaise squished.

While all this was happening Whitney decided to start inviting the other guests.

The trio of Winona, Jasmine and Clair had just arrived but was soon trampled by the drooling Snorlax spotting the buffet table by the pool.

While all of this was happening Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and ran to Whitney.

"Don't invites more guests, I am all you need!" he said giving a thumbs up.

Whitney was distracted by a flying person who was on fire wondering who that was.

Pikachu did not appreciate being ignored.

Clenching its little fist in frustration and also in preparation to strike at this... bitch, but was suddenly blindsided by something that left him in horror!

Whitney was about to invite Morty, but he stood in front of her with a grin on his face.

While the air suddenly increased its speed and force knocking everyone off balance.

Everyone looked up to see an infuriated Charizard.

At that moment, Ghetsis entered with his Hydreigon, wondering why everyone was so mesmerized by a Charizard, when his dragon was so much cooler.

And with that began the war of Dragons.

Maxie called out a Salamance he stole from Hunter J.

Who quickly escaped back to it's master.

Everyone sweat dropped at Maxie's stupidity.

Before the dragons could fight Pikachu made his plea.

"Charizard, don't fight my brother..."

Charizard gave him a wtf look.

"Because Charizard is not really your brother, but your cousin."

Pikachu yelled further increasing confusion.

"Now would one of you please save me!" He screamed being crushed by a very loving Umbreon.

Flannery quacked at Umbreon and Maxie laughed cheering up.

"Now to take care of Morty!" Pikachu thought as he ran towards Whitney's crush having snuck out from under Umbreon with her laughing.

Morty was busy meditating.

Making him quite vulnerable to the enraged mouse.

So Pikachu took advantage of the moment and attacked the man, breaking his meditation.

Morty was upset - why did the peaceful people always have to be harmed.

Because you an easy target dah! said the narrator.

His luck was getting worse by the minute accompanying the bruise from an iron tail to the head, Ash's Snorlax started mistaking people for food.

While Whitney was starting to get pissed at Pikachu for hurting her love.

So she kicked out a leg, and screamed. 'RAWR!'

Pikachu used his Ninja skills dodging like a pro.

Ash took advantage of the fight and ordered popcorn to enjoy the show more.

Morty took the popcorn for himself.

But was soon eaten by the people hungry Snorlax, to Ash's happiness.

Although the happiness didn't last long as Snorlax took the popcorn for himself and sat on Ash thinking of him as a chair.

Maxie wanted the popcorn so he snuck up on what he thought was a Munchlax.

But quickly realised he was mistaken as he snuck to a grab some popcorn much to Snorlax's anger.

Maxie was sad he had no popcorn so Blaise found him some old popcorn who had magically recovered.

Thanks to the Shaman called Gary motherfucking Oak.

Giving a third degree to his resume in being a dick.

Snorlax was getting angry.

Pikachu was getting angry.

The twin dragons were also getting angry, except for ash who was currently below the fatmon.

Breathing still through the gas that came out of the bears rear.

They may have been collectively pissed off but they had nothing on the birthday girl who was quite literally smoking from anger and from being hit from a stray flamethrower from the battling dragons.

Her hair was on fire.

"I'll help you my princess!" said the yellow mouse who released a powerful shock.

That did not help at all but further instigate the former pinky's rage.

Pikachu scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oops. I Forgot I'm not a water-type."

Maxie laughed at Flannery who was still quacking through the chaos.

Whitney was losing control of her party, so she did what she did best, took a deep breath and unleashed her wail.

Ash was quick to cover his ears to try and protect his hearing before looking at a bald whitney and busting a gut.

Snorlax was finally up and moving towards Pikachu.

Snorlax reached out to grab the mouse but was launched away by a dark pulse thanks to a love stricken Umbreon.

Charizard looked at his opponent and said. "Do you want to know a secret ?"

The other dragon nodded.

"Pikachu will be out of the picture, soon we can compete on who will be the new face of Pokémon." Said the lizard with happiness.

A look of interest crossed Hydreigon's face as Ghetsis wondered what the hell was going on.

They did not have long to contemplate said fact as Snorlax who had been sent flying by Umbreon gobbled them both in mid-air!

Ghetsis fell from the sky like a butterfly, shooting a laser beam from his covered eye destroying Whitney's home.

Since Snorlax's stomach was so big they could see each other even being inside of it, And taking the advantage Charizard kissed his new lover.

Morty.

The trio of gym leaders could be seen in the corner staring in terror at the scene, the audience no longer wanted to see inside the belly of the beast so outside viewing returned.

Ash now ran to Pikachu and told him to prepare his biggest attack.

A glint entered the mouses eye but before he could execute said order, Ash was swallowed by his own Pokémon who then took a nap under a tree.

Pikachu followed his Master's order and flew in the air with a blue energy forming in both his hands.

Bringing forth both hands together the ball of energy sparked wildly as Pikachu tried to keep control. "This party was worst ever, now Disappear, Final Flash!" the mouse roared as the yellow beam of lightning screamed down towards the earth lighting up the sky.

A strong blast was released from his hands, But Umbreon quickly hid behind Snorlax and used him as a shield.

Whitney who had been crying nonstop, keeled over in terror.

Snorlax used sleep talk for no reason forming counter firing the beam back at twice the force.

The earth had been saved from destruction from Pikachu's increased stupidity!

Pikachu soon crashed down back to earth out of gas unleashing all he had to destroy the remains of the party which was the fat lummox who had eaten everyone other than the host and Umbreon.

Umbreon took advantage and pounced on the vulnerable mouse crushed beneath the cat's body.

A wicked grin came across Umbreon's face to Pikachu's terror.

"Now slave, it's time to obey your master!" she said as she leaned in.

Pikachu woke up screaming form Ash's bed clutching his chest.

"Oh thank god it was dream, they're all dead!"

Collecting himself he could see it was night time and he could vaguely hear the screaming of Ash's mother most likely at Ash for the destruction of Oaks lab for the party.

Resting its head back on the pillow he relaxed knowing the Bieber was dead and best of all Umbreon would not be bothering him again.

Closing its eye's Pikachu relaxed taking in the sounds of Delia's sweet voice unleashing on her son and her man slave of a Pokémon.

A pair of yellow eyes glared out of the darkness stalking the still form on the bed it was time to pounce.

Something suddenly felt wrong to the mouse, there was a presence close bye if felt very close in fact it almost felt like it was breathing close to his face.

Hesitantly opening his eyes his mouth opened in silent horror, how was this bitch alive and wait if she was alive did that mean…...

Looking white as a ghost Pikachu looked out the window in the direction of the lab shaking in terror.

"Bieber…" The mouse whispered silently frozen as a happy Umbreon snuggled up to him.

It was time for her family to be born, and there was nothing Pikachu could do about it.

"Bieber!"

[LB49: That's chapter 4 the ending was done by me, please review it's good to get feedback.]


	5. A new evil has risen!

Disclaimer: We don't own Pokémon

Title: A Series of Unfortunate Events

Summary: It was supposed to be a normal trip to the bar, but it turns into something more wild.

Returning Authors: AquilaTempestas, Sunsorrow and MoonlitHoundoom [formerly known as ShinyPoochyena45]

New Blood: Exelior

.

Once upon a time, there was a little boy called Ghetsis.

He had a plush Hydreigon.

Who was eaten by his hydreigon.

But he didn't mind- the real one was better than the plush anyways.

His real Hydreigon had a real bad temper.

And ate Archie.

The plush eats Ghetsis in it's loneliness.

Archie and Ghetsis, as spirits, thought of how to return to life.

As spirits, they had the special ability to see into the hearts of men and women.

Although it wasn't always safe to do so.

It wasn't exactly a nice experience either, the heart is rather full of blood and flesh... yuck.

Ghetsis would have fainted and left Archie to do the work if he hadn't been a spirit.

So he asked Cyrus for help.

Cyrus couldn't help as he was too bust not feeling anything.

So they decided to ask Maxie instead!

Unfortunately, Maxie wasn't in tune enough with spirits to hear them.

So they went back to asking Cyrus, who had the power of hair gel on his side - little did anyone else know, true power came from hair gel!

Cyrus decided to hid in the distortion world.

Where he was eaten by Giratina, thus becoming a spirit aswell!

Archie was quite upset that Cyrus had tried to ignore him.

Cyrus was ignoring him on purpose - he didn;t like drunken pirates.

And one eyed cyclops's who wore cloaks (Sorry sun)

So the two sulked in hell for a few years.

"Hell" was a very nice hotel in Driftveil, it just happened to be popular with spirits.

The spirits sat around the table, drinking away their sorrows with a strong glass of the whiskey, Arbok's Fang.

Maxie was jealous so he started to plan to become a spirit.

He decided to jump into the volcano...

And, surprisingly enough, it worked.

And thus, Maxie became a spirit.

And soon was totaly drunk on Arbok's fang.

So they decked to haunt someone...

Even though many of the spirits thought Maxie was disgraceful, they invited him to go haunting too.

And so they decided to go and haunt Ash Ketchum.

Because the kid deserved it.

Ash thought otherwise, and cried every time they even slammed a door.

"Why is this damned child crying?" asked Cyrus

Maxie answered " Because he has emotions unlike you"

Ghetsis was getting kind of upset, as he thought Cyrus had been referring to him.

Cyrus faced Ghetsis and said, "I wasn't talking about you."

Ghetis pouted and hugged Maxie

Maxie was horrified.

Archie started singing pirate songs.

Causing everyone to run or float away.

Ash Ketchum was trying to sing along, but he didn't know the words.

And so the spirits laughed at him because finally they could do something he could not.

Maxie went and attempted to give Ash a wedgie.

He succeeded, causing some of the other spirits to wince in sympathy.

Ash ran away crying.

Maxie laughed it had been quite hilarious.

Cyrus was watching them all with such disappointment.

And decided to slap them one by one to bring them back to their senses.

Maxie glared at the kid , no one slapped the great(?) Magma leader.

But Cyrus did, amazingly, and moved on to Archie.

He smacked the pirate!

Archie cursed and slapped Cyrus back.

Being a child, Ghetsis did the natural thing and cried, trying to get them to stop.

Cyrus hit Ghetsis too

Maxie kicked Cyrus in the nads as he didn't like kids being hit.

Archie, Maxie, and Cyrus were in a pretty nasty fight.

Cyrus dropped to the floor like a sack of bricks.

Thus the term planking was born.

Maxie smirked and went to check on Ghetsis.

Ghetsis made a weird face at Maxie and didn't say anything.

Cyrus started to cry.

Maxie gave Ghetsis chocolate and went to get a drink of tea.

As a forgiving person in his youth, Ghetsis offered Cyrus the chocolate.

Cyrus accepted it.

Maxie watched with interest.

Archie was still wondering how Maxie had beaten him in that fight.

Cyrus was too busy eating his chocolate and taking care of himself to worry about what anyone else was doing

Maxie was cross with Ghetsis , that was his last chocolate.

Ghetsis shrugged hopelessly at Maxie- how else could he have gotten Cyrus to stop crying?

At that moment, something weird happened.

Maxie grew young , younger than Ghetsis.

Archie squealed in a manly way and had to cuddle baby Maxie.

It got stranger - suddenly, all the males were turned into females.

Baby Maxie was confused.

Archie screamed in a much less manly way at the transformation, and Ghetsis fainted.

There was some strange unknown magical power here at work, but what could it possibly be and why had it happened now

Baby Maxie babble and pointed at a cupboard.

Archie opened the cupboard, wondering if Maxie had seen something.

They found Lysandre and Giovanni hiding there.

Maxie clapped and crawled over.

Lysandre and Giovanni had also been turned into women, and seemed quite confused.

They were all concerned - could this spell be reversed?

Maxie wasn't he was trying to get the other bosses to pick him up.

However, they all ignored Maxie as Lysandre told them his conspiracy that this was Giratina's doing.

Cyrus scowled at the name - he and Giratina did not get along at all.

Maxie giggled , Giratina sounded funny to his little ears.

Archie gave Maxie his anchor necklace to shut him up before agreeing with Lysandre that it was likely.

"We must get to Giratina at once otherwise we'll live our remaining days as women," said Cyrus.

Maxie had found the mega stone and had removed it to chew.

No one cared about Maxie, they were focused on trying to figure out where Giratina might be.

"I think we must open a rift to the Distortion World to fight the beast, but how do you propose we create one?" Cyrus asked.

Maxie threw the key stone at cyrus as Cyrus was boring him.

As the stone collided with Cyrus, an explosion rang out, and a portal to the Distortion World opened.

Cyrus led the way into the Distortion World.

Maxie stayed put , it looked scary and he already needed a new nappy.

The others were kind of glad to be rid of Maxie- babies shouldn't be in the Distortion World.

The Distortion World was much scarier than the last time he had visited - there were unicorns and other pretty things.

Maxie stayed behind to make sure no unicorns tried to escape; after all, what sane creature tangle with a baby?

Lysandre, Gio, and Archie had voted to put Ghetsis at the front of the group to protect them from unicorns with his pure heart.

Ghetsis was outnumbered - he had to lead

Not that he minded, but he had no idea where he was going, and kept asking Cyrus.

Cyrus pointed forwards and said, "We must find the most terrifying creature in this vile place – they called it, the Jigglypuff."

A unicorn tried to escape only to be babbled at by Maxie.

The portal closed after that, leaving Maxie cut off from the group as they grumbled about how horrifying "Jigglypuff" sounded.

Cyrus shuddered recalling memories against the foul creature.

The escaped unicorn was now serving its punishment at Maxie's pillow.

Ghetsis could only shiver and tell Cyrus that this Jigglypuff couldn't possibly be worse than the Beiber, the horror of which he'd witnessed firsthand.

Archie screamed at the name - he had heard tales of the Beiber on the ship.

Somehow, the unicorn managed to get back into the Distortion World with Maxie.

Ghetsis reassured Archie, "The Beiber can't get into the Distortion World... I hope."

Archie shuddered and said, "I believe the Beiber only likes babies."

Maxie babbled from behind them, still cuddling the unfortunate uncorn.

"Well, then," Ghetsis sighed, "It's a good thing we left Maxie- Nevermind."

"The only way we can defeat the Jigglypuff is if we kill it with negative energy."

Maxie squealed, and crawled towards the Jigglypuff.

"My energy towards this stupid baby is pretty negative," Giovanni growled, ready to throw Maxie at Jigglypuff if anyone thought it would help.

"That is good - think dark thoughts and the creature shall perish."

Maxie reached the Jigglypuff, smiled and then did a massive dump.

Ghetsis looked off into the distance with a small grin, evidently thinking very dark things.

The jigglypuff kneeled over its face melting from the stink and Maxie clapped.

"The Jigglypuff has been defeated," Archie announced triumphantly, trying not to inhale.

The ultimate terror was yet to arrive though - THE BEIBER HAD COME.

Maxie babbled and crawled towards it, still leaking foul smells.

"I'm entirely willing to sacrifice Maxie to the Beiber. Vote?" Giovanni suggested.

Maxie babbled and crawled towards it still leaking foul smells.

Cyrus nodded and said, "It will be an honourable death."

Maxie reached the Beiber and scrunched up his face, and seconds later, a splat was heard and the Beiber had dissolved from the deadly nappy of Maxie.

Dumbfounded, Giovanni managed to say, "I still want to sacrifice him."

.

LB49:Id like to thank all the authors who took part in this fic, I appreciate all your imput in this story, please be sure to check out their own content.

[Review or Jigglypuff will eat you… you heard me.]


End file.
